1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods operable within a residential living environment having an attic with retractable stair access. The present invention relates more specifically to a system and a method for installing and using a safe room environment established within an attic space within a typical residential dwelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Burglaries and home invasions within residential neighborhoods have become increasingly common. The safety of an individual at home during such a burglary or home invasion can be extremely important. Law enforcement agencies generally recommend that individuals that are at home during a home invasion or an attempted burglary remove themselves from direct contact with the intruders, either by exiting the home or positioning themselves in a locked and safe room within the home. Confronting the intruders, especially by surprise, is generally discouraged.
In many cases, an intruder in a burglary or home invasion is positioned so as to block any exit by the individual at home seeking to distance themselves from the intruder. In many cases, therefore, the only alternative for an individual subjected to a home invasion is to identify a safe location and place themselves in a locked room within a home. While some efforts have been made to create safe room environments within an existing room of the home, such efforts frequently fail because of the obvious ability of the intruder to immediately detect a locked door or other barrier and take steps to either break the door down or otherwise break into the safe room, even if only for the purpose of theft of property.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a safe room environment within a residential dwelling that is not subject to easy breach by a burglar or other intruder. It would be desirable if such a safe room environment were not immediately apparent to an intruder moving through the home, such as would be apparent when encountering a locked door. It would further be desirable if such a safe room environment were remote from easy access by the intruder.